Epilogue - Dead Heroine
"Dead Heroine" is one of five possible endings to Madison Paige's story in Heavy Rain. It is (arguably) her second worst ending. Characters * Madison Paige (dead) * Ethan Mars (if alive and not under arrest) * Britney Sanders Ending Reporter Britney Sanders stands over Madison's grave telling about her heroic efforts to find the Origami Killer and that she died for it. The cameraman then calls her off and they both leave, with Britney complaining that she is hungry and proving she doesn't care about Madison's death. If Ethan is still alive, he stands from a distance behind the tree and begins crying while watching over her grave, saddened at the death of his friend (and possible lover). Transcript Britney: Journalist Madison Paige was laid to rest in Charity Cross Cemetery today. Her heroic death while investigating the disappearance of Shaun Mars had made a lasting impression on the whole country. Colleagues from the press are united in paying tribute to this courageous journalist who sacrificed her life in the search for truth. I'm Britney Sanders for ICN. Cameraman: OK Britney, it's a wrap... Britney: Great. Let's get outta here. All this hokey claptrap's made me hungry... Requirements * Madison dies in "The Doc," "Killer's Place," or "The Old Warehouse." * In order for Ethan to appear, he must survive and not be imprisoned. This means that: ** Ethan must reach the warehouse with Norman. ** Ethan must reach the warehouse with Madison (who must lose the fight against Scott). Trivia * While this could be considered Madison's second worst ending because she is remembered for her efforts to catch the Origami Killer, it could also be considered her worst ending because she loses her life in the process. ** It can more easily be considered her worst ending if she is murdered by Adrian Baker, since she does not make enough progress or important discoveries to help bring the Origami Killer to justice, nor is she able to assist Ethan any further and determinately start a relationship with him. * Britney Sanders also appeared in "Crime Scene," Norman Jayden's first chapter. * This ending, along with "Helpless," "Smoking Mirror" and "Unpunished," are considered by many to be the worst combination of endings. This is because all the main characters except Scott die, including Shaun and Lauren. * It is unknown how Madison's body was found if she is killed in "The Doc." ** It's possible that Sam eventually called the authorities to come to the house due to Madison seemingly disappearing and the police found the body while investigating the house. * Madison cannot get this ending if she, Ethan, and Norman all reach the warehouse - in this case, Norman will fight Scott and it won't be possible for Madison to die. * This is the only ending Ethan can appear in outside of his own. * Ethan is shown wearing the same clothes he wears in "Tears in the Rain." * Since Ethan's ending takes place before Madison's (epilogues are shown with Ethan, Madison, Norman, and Scott in that order), he must be alive throughout both the game and his endings to appear in this ending. If Ethan gets any ending where he commits suicide (such as "Origami Blues" or "Helpless") in addition to this ending, Ethan will not appear even though he was alive as of "The Old Warehouse," the game's final chapter. Videos de:Epilog - Tote Heldin Dead Heroine, Epilogue - Category:Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters Category:Ethan Mars Chapters Category:Heavy Rain